


A Forever Thing

by ElectricEuphonium



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricEuphonium/pseuds/ElectricEuphonium
Summary: Based on a prompt from Growliere: "Rocket continues to allow Drax to pet him. Over time, petting leads to cuddling, and eventually cuddling leads to them being intimate."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Growliere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growliere/gifts), [Lassenby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassenby/gifts).



> I gotta edit the spacing a bit but I gotta go to class lmao
> 
> UPDATE: Class is over and the spaces have been edited

After the Dark Aster crashed, it just sort of continued.  
  
Rocket would come back from a failed mission, or an encounter with a rude pedestrian, or anything that could cause him stress, and Drax would be there. They didn't even really talk about it, he would just hop up next to wherever the man was sitting and begin disassembling a weapon while Drax petted him.  
  
Truly, he didn't mind. Drax enjoyed the bond he had forged with his teammates, and if this comforted Rocket and increased the bond he had with him, he was perfectly content with it, and assured the biped any time he questioned him about it.  
  
"You sure you're good with this? Doesn't freak ya out or anything?"  
  
He smiled, continuing his petting motions. "I have told you before, I do not mind, Rocket."  
  
He nodded and kept messing around with the weapon parts he had. "I just don't want to screw shit up, ya know? I'm good at making things worse."  
  
"If I had a problem with it, I would not do it. Everything is fine," Drax encouraged, giving Rocket a gentle scratch behind the ear. They continued their routine until they followed the rest of the crew to bed.  
  
~  
  
Drax was awoken by a knock on the door to his room.  
  
Grumbling, he begrudgingly got up out of bed and made his way over to the door. With a press of a button on the panel of the door control, it raised up, the light of the hallway flooding the room and Drax's eyes. As they adjusted he found Rocket standing outside of his door, ears down and arms crossed.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hello. It is currently..." He glanced at the digital clock on his bedroom wall. "...2:30 in the morning. What is it that you require at this hour?"  
  
"I...erm...I had a nightmare."  
  
Drax nodded. He understood, for he got them too, but he wasn't really sure what this had to do with being at Drax's room. Rocket hesitated at the door before lifting his head to look Drax in the eyes. "I don't want to freak you out, but can I stay here? In your, uhh...your bed...?"  
  
Drax understood. Rocket must have learned to trust Drax with the petting enough to allow him to comfort him further. He didn't let his comprehension show on his face as he stepped aside to allow Rocket entry. He heard a muttered "Thanks..." as the smaller male made his way to the bed.  
  
Drax watched as Rocket hopped up and gripped the top of the bed, then pulled himself up. He made sure not to comment on it as he got into the bed and pulled the covers over him and Rocket. He couldn't help feeling a little nervous. Drax never backed down from a fight and laughed in the face of fear frequently, but this wasn't a fight. This was Rocket. This was one of his closest friends deciding that he would allow Drax to comfort him in an entirely new way and in an entirely more intimate setting. The fact that Rocket even let Drax pet him still sort of amazed him, so this seemed like a huge step.  
  
He turned onto his side and suddenly came face-to-back with Rocket. He could see the uneven breathing of the biped through the movement of his body. He seemed tense, like he was trying to restrict his body movement so as not to draw attention to himself. Drax gave a tentative move towards Rocket, and the biped’s' ears perked in response. Drax moved again, closer, and in return Rocket moved backwards towards him. They continued this silent routine for a few moments until they were basically touching. Drax lifted an arm and slowly brought it down to wrap around Rocket, gradually enough that he would notice and could stop him if he didn't want to. When he had his arm completely around Rocket, he pressed his body closer and leaned his head down to rest on the smaller male's shoulder.  
  
"Is this okay?" He whispered, and even in the dim light he could see Rocket nodding.  
  
"Thanks," Rocket said, then yawned and kept silent, movements no longer restrained. He allowed himself to lean into Drax completely. Soon enough, he was passed out, and Drax joined him in sleep not long after.  
  
~  
  
After about two weeks, Rocket was basically staying in Drax's bed every night. According to Rocket, he hadn't had a nightmare any night that he stayed with the other man, and so Drax allowed it to continue as long as Rocket would.  
  
Drax noticed that although Rocket still slept in Drax's bed, whenever morning would come around he would either already be gone or would bolt the minute  he realized Drax was awake. Drax asked him about it as he stroked the top of his head one day.  
  
"Rocket," he wondered aloud, "why do you always leave in the morning?"  
  
The biped's ears shot up and he glanced around nervously, checking that there was no one around to hear. "I...no reason, no reason at all."  
  
Drax doubted it, but didn't push it. If Rocket wanted to talk about it, he would do it. He let silence resume between them as Rocket relaxed, then spoke again. "I mean, you wouldn't want me there in the morning anyway, would ya? It'd be bad if we got caught like that. 'Sides, I can't be depending on you so much..."  
  
"Why not?" He asked as he ran a hand down the back of Rocket's head.  
  
He shook his head and continued working on reassembling the weapon in front of him.  
  
~  
  
When they got into Drax's bed, there was a brief moment where neither of them said a word, they just laid down without speaking or talking, and then Rocket sighed and turned away. "I can't depend on you because until Groot and you guys, everything I ever depended on screwed me over or died. I just still worry that the same will happen with you. Especially since..." He shook his head. "Never mind."  
  
"Especially since what?" Drax assumed their normal position with him behind Rocket and listened for an answer.  
  
"Look, you lie down with me, and hold me all tight and protective, and you never complain or anything, and it's so helpful and warm and you smell nice and...I...fuck!" Rocket quickly turned towards Drax and pulled close to him.  
  
"Rocket, what are you— " Drax immediately stops talking because he realizes what Rocket was doing. The biped's erect cock was pushing into his side, warm and very hard. "Oh."  
  
"I'm such a freak, such a disgustin' freak...I don't deserve you being like this with me, you're so nice and I'm just sittin' here gettin' turned on by you, it's so awful, I just—"  
  
"Rocket. Calm down." Drax tried to soothe him, scratching behind his ears. He was certain that was Rocket's favorite spot. He calmed down a little, but he still began pulling on his whiskers in embarrassment and nervousness.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about," Drax said.  
  
"I should go," Rocket said, remnants of panic in his voice. He stood up and made to leave but was stopped by Drax gently gripping his hand. Rocket looked back and saw Drax with his arm outstretched to him, eyes filled with sincerity, the way they always did, the way Rocket loved them.  
  
"Stay."  
  
His grip was loose enough that Rocket could have left if he so desired, but he didn't. He laid back down under the covers and Drax took his normal position.  
  
Rocket was in a comfortable position, not yet asleep but almost falling asleep when he felt Drax run his hand down his front. His eyes opened wide and his ears flicked as he nearly shivered.  
  
"Rocket, are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Drax ran his hand further down to Rocket's growing erection and gripped it through his jumpsuit. "Are you okay with this?"  
  
"Fuck, yes..." He exhaled, and Drax increased the pressure of his hand on Rocket's groin. He turned over and unzipped his jumpsuit, letting Drax's large hands inside. He ran his fingers through Rocket's fur, feeling places that made Drax wonder if anyone had felt them.  The smaller male slid his arms out of the jumpsuit and slid it down to his waist. The biped let out a whine as the man's hand went into the jumpsuit and gripped his cock.  
  
"Tell me if you think this is going too fast, or if it is too much, and we can stop immediately."  
  
Rocket slid the bottom half of his jumpsuit down to his ankles and kicked it  off. "Go faster."  
  
Drax wrapped his hand around Rocket's hard cock and began to stroke. "How long have you wanted this?"  
  
"First night I slept in here," he admitted through a gasp as the large, warm hand easily fit around the entirety of his member. Drax leaned down to nibble and lick where Rocket's neck and shoulder meet, continuing his pumping.  
  
"That long?" Rocket nodded as Drax chuckled. "If you had said something I would have gladly helped you. Any sort of comfort you need, I will provide it."  
  
"Even this kind?"  
  
Drax crawled down the bed until he was eye level with Rocket's cock. "Is this an answer?"  
  
Rocket took in a sharp breath as Drax took his cock in his mouth. "A-ah...!"  
  
Drax gave a thoughtful hum as he slid his mouth up and down the shaft. Rocket twitched and ran his hands across the bed, settling them on Drax's head. He encouraged the other man's sucking with small thrusts, wet heat surrounding his cock.  
  
He had never felt anything like this. He'd had a few drunken hookups (someone usually would have to be drunk to get with him anyway), but he's never experienced this kind of thing completely sober and alert. Every touch, every sensation was completely there, and it felt amazing.  
  
Drax took his mouth off of Rocket's cock with an obscene _pop_ , a trail of saliva following Drax's mouth from the head. Rocket almost whined at the loss of contact, but Drax shushed him as he rubbed his hands over Rocket's fur, making the smaller one tremble. "You are gorgeous."  
  
Rocket flushed at such a bold compliment. "Lemme touch you."  
  
Drax complied, removing his pants (no underwear, apparently) so that Rocket would be able to get to his erect length. He chucked the garment off the bed as the smaller male got a look at his dick. It stood proudly from the neatly trimmed nest of pubes (so light it was almost stubble), eight inches and thick. Rocket let out a quiet wolf whistle as he gripped it with his hands. The warmth coming from it was impressive. "Helluva tool you got."  
  
"It is all about how the individual uses it."  
  
"That was pretty lame. Might have to reconsider putting this bad boy in my mouth."  
  
"Please do," Drax said, alarmed. Rocket had rarely ever heard him use that sort of tone except for in battle. "Put it in your mouth, that is. Please do that."  
  
"Don't worry, big guy," Rocket reassured him, grinning. He started on the cock before him, giving the head a lick first. Drax humped into the air a bit as he continued lapping from base to tip as if it was a frozen treat, so Rocket gave him a bit of mercy and took the head into his mouth. Drax groaned, so deep in his chest that he could feel it through the member that he descended down, at least as far as he could. He gripped Drax at the base, using his hand to stimulate the area that he couldn't cover. He bobbed up and down, lips sliding over Drax's throbbing cock. Rocket pulled off so that just his lips were touching the tip, tongue coming out to lazily circle around it.  
  
"Damn," he murmured as a bit of precum started to leak onto his tongue, "You're a fuckin' specimen, man."  
  
Drax was about to claim that he was not a specimen, because he was not being researched on as far as he knew, but Rocket put his mouth back on his cock, so all coherent thought quickly left. He felt small hands caress his balls, exploring, kneading. They continued to run over his leg, up his thighs, then back down. Drax shuddered when they tentatively dipped in between his cheeks. Rocket pulled off to ask, "Is that okay?”

“...Maybe another time.”

Rocket nodded and returned to sucking his dick, letting his hands continue to rub, feeling the intense muscles that flexed as he continued his ministrations. Rocket had the thought that he’d never been with someone so crazy ripped. He passed over Drax’s abs, feeling the way they clenched as he gasped. “Rocket, I will ejaculate if you continue.”

 _How romantic,_ Rocket thought, but there wasn’t any bitterness in it. He sped up, hearing the wet noises that came from his mouth as it slid over Drax’s cock and the huffs that came from the man. He twirled his tongue around the shaft and hummed as Drax’s breathing became shallower and the slight thrusting of his hips became more and more apparent. Everything was coming to a head, and with a rough gasp of “Rocket!” and a final thrust upward, Rocket’s mouth was flooded with hot cum. He let it run down his throat, but another burst that he wasn’t ready for caused him to pull off. A rope hit his snout and Rocket grabbed and stroked Drax as he rode out his orgasm, the rest landing on his abs and running out of his cockhead.

“Oh…” Rocket looked up as Drax seemed to realize the mess he had made of Rocket’s mouth. He reached up and wiped some of his seed from his mouth. “I am sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was hot as hell.” Rocket grabbed the sheet off the bed and wiped the rest of the semen from his mouth. He clambered up onto Drax’s chest, and the man grabbed him by the hips. “Huh?”

“You are still hard.”

Rocket was definitely still hard after the show Drax gave him. His cock stood proud towards Drax as he was held in place, a small drip of pre leaking from it. “Well, you don’t have to do anything if you— _ah!”_

Drax had wrapped his hand around the shaft and began stroking. Drax’s other arm went around to hold him steady on the back, carefully avoiding his implants. Rocket allowed his tail to wrap around the hand on his back as the other continued to jerk him off. The biped grunted and twitched his hips in the larger man’s hold.

“Oh, yeah…”

Drax smiled up at him and leaned forward, just enough that he was able to get his mouth around the cock in his hand, sucking on the head as he stroked. “Shit, keep that up, man.”

Drax certainly did keep it up, and it was only a minute or two before Rocket was gripping at the sides of Drax’s scalp, trying to find some sort of purpose as he let himself fall into the throws of orgasm. He came with a cry, and Drax greedily sucked every drop that came from Rocket’s cock. He let himself fall into Drax’s muscled chest, ignoring the dried cum that rubbed against his torso, panting as the man ran his fingers through Rocket’s fur.

They laid like that for a while, and Rocket felt a weird urge to just keep touching Drax, to not break this contact. He slid off to the side and reached a hand up to Drax’s middle. Without hesitation, the man took ahold of Rocket’s hand. The biped jumped slightly, not expecting the touch. He looked up at Drax and the man was simply gazing at him, rubbing circles on Rocket’s hand with his thumb. It caused a warmth to settle in his stomach and spread throughout the entirety of his body.

He felt himself dangerously drawn to Drax’s lips. Sex was one thing, but kissing seemed (at least in this situation) something different. It implied a  
much deeper intimacy than what Rocket assumed Drax would want. Drax kept looking in his eyes tenderly, still holding his hand, and if he wasn't hallucinating, it seemed like Drax’s face was getting closer.

_He can't possibly..._

Rocket let go of his hand, left the warmth behind, and quickly jumped off the bed. He felt himself get colder, felt more and more awful with every step he took, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't be in that kind of relationship with someone, couldn't let someone do that to themselves. Besides, what the hell would the crew think? It would be easier to just stop now.

He heard Drax yell after him, but he ignored it and locked himself in his quarters.

 

* * *

 

When Rocket finally got to sleep, he was woken a mere hours later. Part of it was that without Drax’s presence, his nightmares returned with a vengeance, but there was also an incessant and forceful pounding at his door. He drowsily dragged himself over to the door control and opened it.

Drax stood there, looking like he had gotten just as much sleep as Rocket. He had barely ever seen the man tired, but here he was looking like he needed to go back to sleep immediately. Rocket almost hit the manual close button, but Drax put a hand on the doorway the minute it opened so that it would cancel out all commands. “We need to talk.”

“You look like shit,” Rocket observed.

“I have not slept well. Please let me in.”

Rocket stood there for a minute, considering retreating back into solitude, but he relented with a sigh, waving Drax in as he walked to his bed. He hopped up and pulled himself onto the bed, then laid down as Drax stood there. There was a moment where they didn’t say anything. Drax looked at him as if he had known him for years, and Rocket looked at him as if he didn’t even know him.

Drax broke the silence. “I…”

  
He looked frustrated, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. “I know that you have problems.”

“No shit,” Rocket remarked.

  
“I have done my best to help you, because I took pity on you. Not in a negative way, but in a way of camaraderie. You and I have lost much, and it has been a good experience to be close with someone, with a whole crew who knows what it is like. Since the first night you stayed in my quarters with me, I realized that I would do anything it is you required, because it also made me feel better.”

“Well, I’m sorry to say, but you shouldn’t have. Not if it…” Rocket trailed off. “Not if it ends up like that.”

“Like what? Like an actual relationship?”

  
Rocket scoffed and crossed his arms, looking away. “You don’t want that.”

“How do you know what I feel?” Drax was looking him straight in the eye, and he tried to look anywhere else.

“Because I know people,” he growled. “They’re really easy to figure out. They do what’s best for themselves, and apparently what’s best for you is making me feel better. So you would let us carry on with some charade of a relationship that you’re stuck in because you wanted to make the little monster feel better about himself, but guess what? That would just fuckin’ tear me apart even more. You’re attractive, you know it and I know it, you’re a walking slab of sex and you could have anyone. There are two people _on this ship right now_ that would be more suitable for you, so I’m not gonna let you lower yourself down to my level just because you want me to feel better. I don’t fucking want that for you, you asshole! I love y—!”

Rocket cut himself off with a hand over his mouth. He didn’t dare look Drax’s way.

“Rocket, I want to be with you.”

“No, you—”

“Why do you keep assuming what I want!?” Drax surprised him by interrupting him. “I am sorry that you have been hurt in the past, but that is no reason to assume that every person everywhere has some ulterior motive!”

Drax sounded truly fed up, in a way that Rocket had never heard before.

“Rocket.” He swallowed and stood up straight.

“I was attracted to you before we got closer. My sexuality is fairly fluid. However, I was not as attached to you as I am now. I struggled at first, thinking of Hovat, but...she would never want me to be miserable. I came to terms with my feelings, and I know now.

“I adore you. I want to spend the rest of my years with you. I want to fight for you. I want to face the universe head on with you. I don’t want to go anywhere without you at my side.”

Rocket was shaking his head as a well of emotion threatened to make tears spill out of his eyes. “You…”

Drax got onto his knees so that he was level with Rocket on the bed.

“You are lovely, the greatest creation the universe has to offer.”

Tears spilled over Rocket’s eyes as he sobbed. Drax leaned his head forward and their foreheads touched halfway. He lifted his hand up and wiped tears from the fur under Rocket’s eyes. They stayed like that for a while, Drax letting him sob quietly as he wiped every tear that fell from his eyes. When he finally was able to calm down, Rocket looked up and saw the same tender look in Drax’s eyes that was there when he had tried to kiss him. This time, Drax wasn’t moving forward, just looking in Rocket’s eyes like he was trying to connect with some bit of his mind, trying to convince him that he could trust him.

Rocket grabbed the back of Drax’s neck, pulled his face towards him, and let their mouths connect. Drax immediately reciprocated, reaching his other hand up to frame Rocket’s face. They kissed slowly at first, gently, neither one taking control of the other. Drax didn’t want to overwhelm Rocket, and Rocket was still worried that Drax would push him away once he realized what he was; a monster who didn’t deserve his affection.

There was no shove or mind-changing. Drax gently ran one of his hands down Rocket’s face and slipped his tongue out, asking for entrance, not demanding. Rocket opened his mouth and their tongues slowly danced, tentatively in the beginning, but they settled into a rhythm. Drax kissed like he was trying to sample his soul, like there was nothing on his mind but Rocket and Rocket alone. They parted, and Rocket wrapped his arms around Drax.

“I love you,” Drax said as Rocket’s heart pounded.

“I…” Rocket shook and Drax tightened the grip he had on Rocket’s back.

“It is alright if you cannot—”

“I love you too,” Rocket said. “You’re perfect, dammit. You've done nothing but help me for such a long time, haven't even asked for anything in return. I...Of course I love you, you big oaf.”

Drax chuckled in relief, then gripped Rocket even tighter. The smaller male smiled. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know. I imagine you would fall asleep wherever you go. You mentioned that you had not slept well.”

Thinking of sleep made Rocket yawn. “Big guy, I think we should get to bed. We've had a pretty big day.”

Drax nodded. “I agree.”

Rocket made a move to leave Drax’s grip, but he found himself lifted up in the man’s strong arms. “Woah!”

Drax paid no mind to the biped’s surprise, laying down on Rocket’s bed with the bed’s owner still held safely to his chest. He pulled the covers up over them and settled down, Rocket by his side with an arm slung around him.

“I love you,” Drax said again, and it was as if the words healed Rocket’s soul.

“I love you too,” Rocket replied, still not tiring of how it felt to say that out loud.

They drifted off to sleep, thinking of nothing but how happy they were in each other’s presence.

 


End file.
